RWBY: Crimson Rose Plus
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Crimson Rose the younger sister of Yang Xiao Long and twin sister of Ruby Rose, ran away from home hoping to meet up with her sisters. When she arrives at Beacon Academy, events start happening that make her question her true nature. That make her wonder rather she is truly as Human as she wants to believe or if she is a monster, similar to the Grimm.
1. Introduction

_Okay so I decided to remake RWBY: Crimson Rose, calling this one RWBY: Crimson Rose +. Some differences in this remake. Crimson is female. Anyways I hope you enjoy this. Anyways please review and tell me what you guys think. This will be a Yuri between OCs though so don't worry._

 _ **-Line Break-**_

It was raining heavily. A figure walked through the dark eerie woods. The wind flapped against the figures black cloak, pulling the hood down and revealing long black hair, with the ends a deep red color. Her eyes were a sharp silver color, with flecks of red in them. The girl was humming to herself softly.

The girls outfit consisted of a mainly black gothic Lolita dress, with the frills being white. In her hair was a red ribbon. "I can't believe that they abandoned me." The girl spoke out loud, staring ahead making sure that she was still following the path. The girl's name is Crimson Rose Twin sister of Ruby Rose, and younger sister of Yang Xiao Long. Her father Taiyang had banned her from attending Beacon Academy. Saying that he needed help around the house. What a load of bull. He was just afraid she would end up hurting somebody.

"Stupid old man." Crimson mumbled under her voice. The Grimm population had gone down around her house, and for good reason. Crimson was always trouble. She was a weird one, having developed an actual taste for the Grimm. Many a day did her father would catch her grilling up the Grimm, if the grill wasn't available, then she would eat them raw. She loved the taste, but Taiyang would always look at her weirdly.

In fact Yang had once brought home the body of an Ursa. When she had set it down to go talk to their father, Crimson had taking that chance to actually devour the corpse. When Yang had come back out she was met with only Crimson sitting rather content, no Ursa in sight.

As she was thinking about this a loud roar echoed, causing the ground to shake. Suddenly out of the darkness of the woods, a large serpentine dragon like creature appeared. A bone mask covered the face and the tail had bone spikes coming out of it. Blue flame like markings ran down the neck. This was a pretty strong but also rare Grimm known as an Angus. A large grin crossed her face.

"I wonder how you'll taste." She thought. Droll started to go down her chin, as she thought about how delicious the Angus would be. The Angus lunged forward, jaw open revealing razor sharp needle teeth. It snapped down, but Crimson moved to the side, causing only air to enter its mouth. Before the Angus had time to react, a gun was being pointed at the Angus's head.

This was Crimson's gun scythe. It was a black color, with some red on it. Abyss Rose was a gift that was giving to Crimson on her birthday by Ruby. That was something else about Crimson, she was a weapons fanatic, and had already messed around with both Ruby and Yang's weapons.

Crimson pulled the trigger, and the Angus roared shaking its head side to side. Its tail connected to the midsection of Crimson, causing her to crash through several rather solid tree trunks. She groaned, but a smile started to appear on her face. The darkness around her seemed to twist and writhe as if alive. A tendril of darkness shot forward, piercing the Angus's leg. It gave an ear piercing screech.

Another tendril of darkness shot forward, this time forming a spear. It pierced through the Angus's head, which finally caused it to fall to the ground. Crimson licked her pale pink lips, staring at the corpse of the Angus. She lunged forward with an animal like purpose. Her teeth sunk into the flesh of the Angus.

She devoured the Angus, ripping the flesh apart with her canines. Seconds turned into minutes, before it became an hour. She left nothing of the Angus. By nothing it means nothing. She even went as far as to eat the bone marrow. She sighed in content, her hunger now sated.

She stretches. "I wonder if Yang and Ruby will be happy to see me?" She questioned, walking off to the direction of Beacon Academy.


	2. Chapter One

_Okay so here is the new chapter for RWBY: Crimson Rose Plus. I hope you enjoy this. I'm still thinking of creating another OC for Crimson, a Faunus. I'm not sure yet if I will do that or not. I probably will. So, after reading up a bit on Volume 3, this takes place a little bit after that. It will all be explained as I write more._

 _Somethings are different from Volume 3, and the others. I do hope you will be able to forgive me for this._

 _Also for those who are wondering if that Darkness was from eating the Grimm or if it is Crimson's semblance. The answer is that it is mostly from eating Grimm, Crimson is probably the only person in Remnant brave enough (glutton enough) to actually eat the Grimm. That being said, Crimson's semblance is changed because of the eating of Grimm. In fact she is closer to the Grimm then others. She has a desire to eat the Grimm. Which the more she eats them the closer she becomes._

 _Anyways, Crimson is based off the Queen of Hearts. Yes, I know, I know. But she does love taking heads, as will be seen._

 _Okay so what ended up happening after the Third Volume in this, is that they have a Quarantine Zone, where the Grimm are constantly pushing against a wall that acts as a trench. Basically, Crimson will be fighting in a war. She and her team, including the remaining members of RWBY will be heading into Grimm territory, yep._

 _I will be editing this later too._

 _ **-Line Break-**_

Crimson stood on top of an Airship as it sped through the sky. The speed it was going would have made any normal person fall off. Yet the bottom of Crimson's feet glowed a red color and she seemed to be sticking. Beacon Academy was coming into site, though from what Crimson heard it was in turmoil. The headmaster Ozpin had gone missing.

A scowl marred Crimson's face. Her aura seemed to grow darker. Oh yes, Crimson also couldn't forget what had happened to her older sister. Yang had lost her arm. Her father tried to hide it, knowing that Crimson both feared and respected her older sister. Yang was the only one who was able to get away with disciplining her.

Taiyang had tried, but well… Crimson had used her semblance and that made Taiyang but Yang in charge of watching her.

Yes, she knew that Yang had lost her arm. She also had learned the name of the man who had taking her beloved older sister's arm. Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang. It was hard to describe what Crimson was feeling right now. Anger simmered below the surface mixed with hatred and rage. She wanted to see the White Fang burn. As her anger rose she didn't notice the tendrils of darkness that seemed to writhe with the same feeling of anger that was within her.

 **Meanwhile at Beacon Academy**

Ruby sat on her bed, a scowl on her face. She heard her scroll ring and quickly answered it. "Hello, Ruby Rose speaking." She said into it.

"We've got a problem." She heard her father's voice. It sounded distressed, and her eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Okay what seems to be the issue?" She questioned. She knew her father had been watching Crimson for a bit.

"Well, how do I say this, but Crimson is gone." He spoke, his voice hesitant. Ruby's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped opened.

"What do you mean she is gone?" Ruby questioned. There was no voice on the other end of the scroll, but finally Taiyang spoke up.

"Zwei helped her escape, and she's no longer around." Ruby began pacing back and forth in RWBY's dorm, though with Yang currently out of commission, it was mostly just RWB's dorm. Suddenly realization seemed to go through her mind.

"Dad, don't tell me Crimson, knowns about what happened to Yang." She pleaded. She knew her twin, the fact that Crimson wasn't there to help Yang, would have been eating her.

"The Grimm are gone in this area Ruby, half the trees are sliced in half. Zwei refuses to step out of the house." Each word he said caused Ruby's face to become paler and paler. Oh it was worst then she thought, way worst then she thought. Crimson wasn't angry, oh no, it was worst then that. Crimson had gone on a rampage.

Let me explain why this is bad. Crimson Rose, the twin of Ruby Rose, and younger sister of Yang Xiao Long, has gone on a rampage since she was seven. The destruction caused from that was bad. Her semblance had been out of control, before it was twisted by eating the Grimm.

Ruby was worried. If Crimson had gone on a rampage, that was bad. Very, very, very bad. Blake would have to hide that she used to be affiliated with the White Fang. Oh it wouldn't have mattered to Crimson if Blake was Yang's partner. Nope, not at all. She would try to kill Blake. Just as it happened, Blake came into the room. She quickly hung up on her father, turning to stare at the cat Faunus.

"You can't mention anything about your affiliation to the White Fang!" She stated. Blake just blinked in confusion.

"Okay?" She said questioningly. Ruby began moving faster around the room, and Blake just followed her with her eyes. What had gotten their team leader so wound up? This was also how Weiss found them.

"What's wrong with her?" Weiss questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. Blake just shrugged.

"With Yang not here this is bad, very, very bad!" Ruby seemed to shout. The only good thing is that Uncle Qrow is around. Other than Yang, Ruby's uncle Qrow was the only one who could actually deal with Crimson.

"What is wrong Ruby?" Weiss asked. It was starting to worry her that Ruby was acting like this. Ruby didn't answer her at first, before finally sighing sitting down on the ground.

"Crimson, Crimson, that's what wrong Weiss." She stated. Both Blake and Weiss looked at each other questionably. They weren't sure what that meant.

"That doesn't really clarify anything Ruby." Blake stated. Ruby shook her head, before looking up at Weiss and Blake.

"My twin sister Crimson is coming. She heard about what happened to Yang." The realization of why Ruby had told her not to mention anything about her former association with White Fang seemed to come to her. She had only heard Yang mention Crimson once, her younger sister was formidable because of her semblance. Fear flashed briefly in her eyes.

 **Back to Crimson**

Finally Beacon Academy was in site. They were currently flying above it, and Crimson waited for a bit before hopping down. The wind rushed through her hair sweeping it back. When she was only a few feet away from the ground she seemed to slow, until it seemed like she was floating in the air. Then she dropped, touching the ground lightly.

Looking up at Beacon Academy, Crimson whistles. "Well, I thought it was just a rumor, but it seems to be true." She stated, looking at the Dragon like Grimm. Her eyes glinted a red color, as she stared at it. "More importantly, I'm surprised that they are actually able to hold this area." She stated. Her eyes shift over as gunshots rang out and a Nevermore falls right near her. "Well it's more like a battlefield." She mused, shaking her head as a Beowolf charges right at her.

Quickly Crimson dodges the Beowolf, before shooting it with her weapon. "Ah, I might have landed in the quarantine zone actually." She stated. Sighing, she places Abyss Rose on the holster that rested on the small of her back. She shrugs her shoulder, walking off to find where she believed her sister would be. "At least Yang is in a hospital." She grumbles. She watches as the Beowolf dissipates, and sighs. "I didn't even get a small taste."

 **At the Quarantine Wall**

Several Hunters and Huntresses stood on the wall. They were holding the line. If they were to fall then the Grimm would be able to fully take over Beacon Academy. It was trench warfare against an enemy that would not yield. One of the Huntress watched the group of Grimm that had begun to gather outside of the wall. When those Grimm charge is when they would actively start shooting at them.

This Huntress had blond hair, and bright blue eyes. In her hands was an assault rifle, or at least it looked like one. Next to her was a man. He had wavy brown hair, and green eyes. He wore a suit, with a top hat. In his hands was a cane. He placed it in front of him, looking at the Grimm as they began to gather. He gave a deranged smirk, shaking his head.

A female cat Faunus watched behind them. Clawed gauntlets by her side. Her bright red ears twitched. She sighs, watching silently. "Are you sure that you can do this Alice?" She questioned.

The blond hair huntress twitched, turning to glare at the cat Faunus. "Yes, I'm sure about this Opal." The cat Faunus gives a very large grin.

"Yo, Alice are you seeing what I'm seeing?" The male with the top hat questioned. Alice raised an eyebrow, turning to find that the Grimm had begun to charge backwards. Alice raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess it's time to go on the offensive." Alice tells the other two. They nod, jumping off the wall; while they ignored the shouting of the other Hunters and Huntresses.

 **Back to Crimson**

Crimson quickly cut through the multitude of Grimm that had suddenly started charging at her. A vicious smile settles across her face. An Ursa quickly rushed forward. Crimson quickly brought Abyss Rose up and over, taking the head of the Ursa. __Then she quickly dodged an attack from a Beowolf.

Crimson was so focused on fighting the smaller Grimm which she didn't even realize that a large one had appeared behind her. This was a King Taijitu. Both the mouths open, ready to eat the smaller girl whole. Before the Grimm was even able to come down, a several gunshots rang out. This caused the King Taijitu to recoil.

In front of Crimson were three people. The one who had fired the shot was a girl about nineteen years of age. In her hands was an assault rifle. It transformed, turning into a long sword. Red markings ran along the blade with the main part of it being green. Suddenly the ground trembled, and a Goliath appeared. "Kufi, take care of it." The blonde ordered. A deranged smile came over the man's face.

Suddenly he slammed the cane onto the ground. Sparks flew, and the can seemed to length turning into a bladed whip. The man, Kufi, cracked his neck grin still on his face. "I haven't let lose in a while." He stated, taking the top hat off and bowing slightly. He placed it back on his head, and launched himself forward.

Avoiding the attacks of the Goliath, he used the whip, sending it forward. The Goliath didn't even have time to dodge. Instead the whip sliced through the legs, detaching it. Above them a Griffon could be seen soaring, and Kufi quickly dodged; the Griffon dive bombing.

Suddenly as if out of thin air, the Faunus with the clawed gaunlets appeared. Bring her weapon down, she beheads the Griffon. As the body of the Griffon falls, she vanishes in a puff of black smoke.

"Oi, kid you okay?" The blonde girl questions, staring at Crimson. Crimson blinks, suddenly her eyes narrowing, realizing what she had just been called.

The silver of her eyes is suddenly red. Rushing forward, a red glow can be seeing around her feet. She jumps, seeming to launch herself several feet into the air. The glow is then redirected to her hands. As soon as she lands, she launches her fist forward. It connects with the bone mask of a Beowolf, shattering it and sending said Grimm back a good twenty feet.

The blond girl whistled, staring in disbelief. "That was impressive." She stated. Suddenly Crimson collapsed. "Hey, wait are you okay?" The blond girl questioned. She heard Crimson groan, and got closer to hear what happened.

"S-so, h-hungry." Crimson groaned as her stomach growled. Then she promptly passed out.

Kufi landed near her,wondering what had happened. "Alice, is she dead?" Kufi questioned, tapping her with her foot.

The blonde, Alice, shrugged. "I don't know, lets just drag her back to the quarantine zone, she looks like a certain Rose anyways." She stated. Before the three of them dragged the body of Crimson back to the Wall.


	3. Chapter Two

_Okay so Chapter Two of RWBY: Crimson Rose Plus. I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please leave a review, fav, and follow. Anyways this chapter causes everything to slow down. I guess. I might create a bio of the new OCs. I'm also creating a Ladybug Fanfiction that takes place in an AU universe. Also I'm still not sure who Crimson will go with. I'm adding more OCs, but for now vote between Opal Cheshire or Alice Heart._

 _Also in this chapter we see when Crimson first ate a Grimm. And we get an explanation of what happens when somebody eats Grimm._

 _I'm not so confident about this chapter though. I hope you will enjoy it anyways. Again please follow, fav, and most importantly leave a review._

 _ **Abilities of Characters:**_

 _ **Crimson Rose: Gravity/Darkness  
Opal Cheshire: Invisibility/Teleportation  
Kufi Hatter: Phase through any solid object.  
Alice Heart: Can uses special cards created from her aura to defend or attack. Basically Card Soldiers. **_

_**Line Break**_

It was quiet in the room, as the red haired cat Faunus looked out the window. They were giving a break from guarding the Wall for a bit. Her orange color eyes took in everything outside. Somewhere else she could hear the door open, and red colored ears twitched. Turning her head slightly she found herself staring into the eyes of another cat Faunus. Blake Belladonna former member of the White Fang. They had both been part of the White Fang. Though Opal was Alice's age.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here Opal." Blake said, staring at her. Opal just gives her famous Cheshire cat grin.

"Well, it's not like the White Fang had anything else to offer me." The red haired cat Faunus stated. It was true. Opal had left the White Fang a few years back. Adam had tried to stop her, sending some of his best members. To do so. Her abilities were too important to let go. Opal was grateful that she didn't have to actually fight Adam herself. Even with her ability to turn invisible and teleport, Adam would have killed.

Blake nodded at the other cat Faunus. Her gold eyes stared at her. "That's true, but you vanished after you left. No matter how many people Adam sent to retrieve you, they couldn't find you." She sighs as she watches a smirk come onto Opal's face.

"Well, I didn't want to be found." Was all that was said as the room lapsed into silence.

Meanwhile Ruby sat in the infirmary. She sighed, shaking her head. Crimson was still unconscious just lying there on the bed. Her twin looked peaceful which made Ruby smile slightly. She heard the door open and turned her head to find her uncle Qrow standing there.

"How is she?" Qrow asked his niece. Ruby shook her head. He sighs, pulling out a syringe. Inside was a black liquid, something that seemed to bubble and hiss ominously. Beside him Alice grimaced. She had asked Qrow what was in that, and she now knew the answer.

"What is in that?" Ruby questioned. She stood tense, watching as her uncle approached. It wasn't like Ruby didn't trust Qrow, it was just that he had a frown that normally meant he was going to have to do something unpleasant.

"The reason Crimson hasn't woken up yet is most likely because of her bodies hunger." Qrow explained, staring at his other niece who lay in bed.

"Yeah, but Crimson would have eating on the way here." Ruby stated. Qrow shook his head.

"Not normal food, but Grimm." He answered. Ruby gasped, eyes wide.

"B-but what does that have to do with Crimson. I mean sure she eats Grimm, but that never had any effect on her before. I mean as far as I know. My sister may be a glutton, but being hungry for Grimm wouldn't make her like this-"Before Ruby was able to ramble on even more Qrow cut her off.

"Ruby!" His tone was sharp, something he rarely took with his niece. He sighs as her eyes become downcast. "I know this doesn't make since, but let me do this and I'll answer your question." Ruby hesitates for a moment before nodding. She moves aside to let Qrow handle her unconscious twin.

Quickly and efficiently, Qrow injects the needle into Crimsons skin. Watching as the black liquid slowly disappears into Crimson's skin, Qrow watches as she twitches. When the syringe is completely empty, he throws it to the side. Then he pulls another one out. Again injecting it into his niece he watches.

Crimson's twitches soon become full on convulsions. Placing a hand on Crimson's shoulder, he held his niece down. He didn't want her to break off the needle. Before the last of the liquid was done, Crimson released an ear piercing scream. Her eyes snap open revealing that eyes that were split between red and silver.

Looking around frantically, those eyes seemed to resemble a frightened animal. Ruby bit her lip, feeling sick as she watched her sister. Qrow quickly pulled the needle out, tossing the syringe into the trash bin.

Crimson struggled against Qrow's hold, however he kept a good hold on her. "Shh, it's alright Crimson." Qrow said in a soothing tone of voice. Hearing her uncle, her eyes began to clear, and suddenly she wrapped her arms around Qrow into a hug. He sighs rubbing his hand through her hair to sooth her. Unable to take it anymore, Ruby spoke up again.

"Again, what was in that Syringe?" She questioned. She watches as her uncle sighs.

"The blood of Grimm." As soon as the words left his mouth he watched as the only occupant that didn't know in the room froze. Ruby's eyes became wide in disbelief.

"W-wha, what?!" She shouts.

"The blood of Grimm." He said again before turning his attention to his distraught niece. "Crimson when was the last time you had eating any Grimm?" He questioned.

Crimson doesn't answer at first, trying to get her baring. She goes through her memories, before answering. "Several weeks ago, why?" She questions. Qrow just sighs.

"Do you remember how your dad and I freaked out when you first ate the Grimm?" He questioned. Crimson nods. It had been when she had just turned ten. She had been attacked by a pack of Beowolf. Fearing something had happened, Taiyang and Qrow had quickly rushed to save her. What they came across was horrific to say the least.

 _ **Flashback**_

Taiyang and Qrow rushed through the forest before they finally came across Crimson. The bodies of Grimm lay strewn about, starting to dissipate. In the center of this carnage was Crimson, red glow surrounding her. The gravity around her felt crushing. The two men didn't dare approach in fear of being crushed. She was currently facing down a very large Beowolf. It raised its arm about to bring it down but Crimson just stood there.

Suddenly the Beowolf seemed to be pushed to the ground. A creator formed around its feet as it roared. Crimson though just began to walk forward. The Beowolf was unable to move from the gravity that was being used on the Grimm.

It felt as if something had awoken in Crimson. Hunger seemed to overtake her and she stepped forward.

Crimson opens her mouth, before tearing into the flesh of the Grimm. Black blood squirts in the air, as the Beowolf futilely tries to struggle against Crimson. Taiyang and Qrow watch in horror as this happens in front of their eyes. Finally the Beowolf stops struggling. The body begins to dissipate but Crimson just keeps eating. She was unaware of how the area seemed to grow darker around her. Then the body stops dissipating, allowing Crimson to continue her meal undisturbed.

Taiyang quickly snapped out of it, shouting at his daughter. "Crimson stop!" That shout snapped Crimson out of her daze, and she turns her head to her father and uncle. They both gasp as the once vibrant silver eyes of Crimson had become tainted by red. Black blood coated her mouth down to her neck. It stained some of her shirt.

Tears suddenly appeared in her eyes. The light seemed to return and gravity seemed to become normal. Taiyang quickly rushed over to his daughter, wrapping her up in a hug. Crimson cries into her father's shoulder, tears falling freely.

"Taiyang," the voice of her uncle Qrow seemed concerned. Taiyang looked over at him eyes worried.

"I know."

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Yeah, I remember but what does that have to do with why I collapse?" She questioned. Ruby nods in agreement.

"Listen, what I am about to tell you is something that has nearly been forgotten, only the top Hunters and Huntresses know about it." He told the three people in the room. Seeing that he had their attention he continued. "It is said that when somebody consumes the flesh of the Grimm and drinks the blood of the Grimm they gained power similar to the use of Dust. They were able to converse with Grimm and could be considered the equivalent of the Silver eyed warriors." He paused, allowing the other three to take in the information.

"But why hasn't anybody tried to do this before?" Ruby questioned.

"Because not everybody can do it. Only certain people feel the temptation, almost always those with silver eyes. Another reason is there is a price for this type of power."

"Price?" Alice asked.

Qrow nodded. "Yes, those who gain power from the consumption of the Grimm will pay a price. Sometimes it their sanity other times it is their soul, their Humanity, that they lose. But all those who consume the Grimm gain a nearly insatiable hunger for the Grimm. As they consume more Grimm, they gain more power. Yet, they also become closer and closer to the Grimm. If they don't satisfy their hunger they will enter a coma. And if they are not feed the blood of Grimm, then they will become no better than the Grimm. " The news caused everybody around them to freeze. "The ones who did this were normally Huntresses, and so they were called Witches."

Crimson looked down at her hands. She was a Witch. A thought went through her mind. _'How long until I become a Grimm?'_ She felt arms wrapped around her, and turned to find that Ruby was giving her a hug.

Seeing that the two siblings need some alone time, Qrow got up. Walking over to the door, Alice followed behind him. Taking one look at his nieces, he shut the door before turning to Alice.

"Alice Heart, I need you to do something for me." Qrow said.

Alice immediately straightened, nodding her head. Qrow gave a smile to her.

"Tomorrow I will be giving some news. I need you to gather Hatter and Cheshire along with Crimson and meet with me near the Wall." He ordered.

"Yes Qrow." Alice said.

In the Infirmary, Crimson just sighed resting her head against her sister. "Ruby, do you think I'm going to be a monster?" Crimson questioned. Ruby shocked at what her sister asked pulled back to stare into her eyes.

"Why would you think that Crimson, of course I wouldn't!" She answers. Crimson gives a small smile, not entirely believing her words. "Listen, you're my twin sister. Come what may I will always be there for you. Even should you lose your soul, I will try to find a way to bring it back." Ruby confidently said. "Look, tomorrow we will visit Yang in the hospital. I'm sure she will be surprised to see you."

Crimson could only nod. As they settled in to fall asleep, another thought came to her mind.

' _Even though I feel my soul already slipping.'_

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

A red sky lit up, as a single figure looked over at it. Her skin has a deathly pallor that was covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins running up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glowed a bright red color. A black diamond-shaped marking rested in the middle of her forehead. She was wearing a long black cloak that had red designs resembling eyes. Her white hair was tied in a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments were suspended. This mysterious Grimm like woman is known as Salem.

Behind her was the infamous Cinder Fall, the current Fall Maiden. "It seems that a certain rose has left the garden." Salem spoke. Cinder raises an eyebrow in question, but Salem doesn't say anything. "I believe I have a job for you and your team."

"What is it you want us to do?" Cinder questioned. Salem doesn't answer her, instead petting the Beowolf that was near her feet. Finally she speaks up.

"I want you to target a certain person. Don't kill her. Injure her severely, but don't kill her." She stated. She shifted her head, turning those haunting red eyes to stare at Cinder. "All we need is a spark to cause the new born Witch to fall into darkness."

"As you wish Salem, but who is it that you want us to attack?" She couldn't help but question. Salem gives a chilling smile that causes Cinder to shiver.

"Yang Xiao Long"


End file.
